Project Summary: The Duke University Program in Cell and Molecular Biology (CMB) provides an entry portal for PhD training in biological sciences, with the objective of training students for careers in science-related professions. CMB provides an interdisciplinary core curriculum that exposes students to diverse topics before selecting their final PhD program. Students select the topics of greatest interest in a modular core class format that reduces class size to maximize interaction with faculty instructors. Teaching is largely based on critical reading of primary literature, supplemented by training in various quantitative skills and coaching in the design and presentation of research proposals. The core course is complemented by elective courses in many areas of concentration. The program features a laboratory rotation system that allows students to participate in the research in each of three well-equipped laboratories of their choice before selecting an advisor. Students may apply and be admitted directly to the University Program in Cell and Molecular Biology. Prior to the second year of study at Duke, students choose the program in which they will earn the Ph.D, from among the following: Biochemistry, Biology, Cell Biology, Computational Biology and Bioinformatics, Genetics and Genomics, Immunology, Molecular Cancer Biology, Molecular Genetics and Microbiology, Neurobiology, Pathology, or Pharmacology.